Computer vision applications may involve the automatic recognition of faces, gestures, and other objects in images and/or video. The recognition may be facilitated by connected component labeling (CCL), which identifies portions of an image/frame that belong to the same object. Traditionally, CCL solutions may have been implemented on a central processing unit (CPU), wherein the CPU-based solutions may have encountered inefficiency and power consumption challenges. While more recent CCL solutions may have used general purpose graphics processing unit (GPGPU) techniques to address some of these concerns, there remains considerable room for improvement.